


Because Of You

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [92]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Just a little snapshot into their life.





	Because Of You

**Author's Note:**

> from this prompt post. [this is the gif.](https://78.media.tumblr.com/258480046d1f17b548d8b3e5c10357b0/tumblr_inline_p4bt3pVE2S1rlra7v_250.gif) warning: very nsfw gifs in the post. click at your own risk. yes, you can still leave a prompt if you want.

Corey pins Jim’s wrists to the bed harder, grip tightening to just this side of pain as he stares down into Jim’s face. His hips move faster and he pushes harder, forcing Jim’s legs back towards his chest more as they hook over his shoulders. 

The position isn’t the most comfortable for Jim, but the burn in his thighs and the ache in his wrists add to the pleasure, a nice twist of pain that makes everything so much more intense for him. Only Corey gives him that. Only Corey can do that for him. 

His gasps and moans are drowned out by Corey’s louder voice, moaning and grunting as he fucks into Jim harder, moving faster. He chases his orgasm before he even thinks of giving Jim one. He’s a selfish lover like that. 

Jim doesn’t mind. There’s something about the way Corey’s rhythm falls apart when he gets closer and closer to the edge that makes him burn hotter with the pleasure thrumming through his body. He can feel Corey’s muscles tensing against him and he knows Corey’s about to come for him. 

Corey squeezes his eyes shut and thrusts once, twice more into Jim before stilling, coming with a sharp gasp of pleasure. Jim shivers at the rush of heat that signals Corey’s orgasm. His own splashes over his belly and chest. 

Corey sags against him, pushing his legs up more until Jim makes a noise of protest and then Corey pulls out of him and lets his legs down, collapsing beside him. 

Their breaths are loud in the quiet of the room now. Neither of them break the silence.


End file.
